


Hit and Stay

by theonewhohums



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Head Injury, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewhohums/pseuds/theonewhohums
Summary: Drew wakes up feeling like he was hit by a car because, coincidentally, he was. May never should have passed Driver's Ed, and Drew should have known better than to be in the same city as her and her car. Contestshipping.





	

The first thing Drew noticed when he woke up was that he wasn’t in his bed. Not that he really expected himself to be. He was a traveling trainer and was rarely ever at home in his own bed, except for holidays he spent with his parents. He didn’t appear to be in a Pokemon Center either. While he was far more used to those beds, he noticed that instead of the homely feeling of a Pokemon Center room, he was faced with a stark white, sterile looking room.

The next thing he noticed was that he felt like he had been trampled by a Tauros. His head was pounding, his entire body ached, and he felt more than a little nauseous. What the hell?

“I feel like I’ve been hit by a car…” he muttered. Well, more like croaked. He must have been pretty parched to sound so much like a Toxicroak.

“Drew! You’re awake!”

And before his eyes could even properly adjust to the light, May was in his line of vision, worry lining every inch of her face as she leaned in close. 

“Are you okay? Do you need some water? A pillow? A nurse? Oh! A nurse! That’s a good idea!” She turned around. “Excuse me! He’s awake!” Then back to him. “Are you sure you don’t want something?”

“What I want is for you to _shut up_ ,” he said, rubbing the back of his head in hopes to alleviate the pain. It didn’t work, unsurprisingly enough.

May’s lower lip wobbled as she backed away from him, and it occurred to Drew that he had been too harsh on his rival. He didn’t intend to snap at her. After all, she was just trying to help him, right?

“Sorry,” he muttered. “I didn’t mean that.” He looked around the room, then back to himself, where he could see that he was laying in a hospital bed, wearing one of those unsightly paper gowns and hooked up to an IV. “What happened to me?”

“Uh….well you see about that….." 

It was that moment that a woman in lab coat walked into the room. 

"Why hello, Drew. I’m glad to see you’ve woken up! You gave Miss Maple quite a scare.”

Drew looked questioningly at May, who sat back in her chair and stared at the ground.

The woman extended her hand to him. “I’m Dr. Mathers, head of the Head Trauma Department of Lilycove Hospital.” She laughed at her own title, trying to make light of the situation, but Drew didn’t see the humor.

“ _Head_ trauma?”

“Oh, don’t worry, you’ll be just fine. You have a concussion and you’ll probably sore, nothing more. Now that you’ve woken up I can assure you that you’ll make a full recovery.”

“A full recovery from _what_?” Drew asked, exasperated.

“You were in a minor car accident. But as I said, you’ll be fine. And the Skitty that you were chasing seems to be fine as well. In fact, it wasn’t even injured at all.”

_Skitty?_ Drew looked over at May, who still refused to meet his gaze.

There was a call from out in a hall, and Dr. Matthers looked at Drew apologetically. “I’m sorry, I’m being called. I’ll be back in a moment to check on you, okay?”

And then she was gone, leaving a very suspicious Drew and a very guilty-looking May alone in his hospital room. The silence spread out between them.

“So you hit me with your car.”

May was standing up and rushing to his bedside in an instant.

“No! Well, I mean yes, a little tap maybe, but it’s not as bad as she made it sound!”

“May, you told me you knew how to drive that thing!”

She scowled. “I do!! But Skitty still doesn’t exactly trust my driving, what with last time and the busted fire hydrant and all….so she jumped out of the window while I was driving!”

He sighed. “And how did I end up chasing your Skitty? And getting ground into the asphalt by your VW Bug?”

“You were in the car with me, of course! And–”

Drew looked at her dryly. “May. You and I both know I would never willingly get into a car that you were going to drive. Skitty was not wrong for being scared. What _really_ happened?”

May bit her lip for a moment, then let out a long sigh. “Okay, you weren’t in the car with me. You were in the parking lot of Contest Hall and you saw Skitty running away and went to catch her and I didn’t know you were going to run in front of me–”

“–the same way I probably didn’t know _you weren’t going to stop_ –”

“And I hit you. A little bit. Really, it was just a nudge. It wouldn’t have been so bad if you hadn’t have fallen on your head. I stopped right away!”

He shook his head at her, immediately regretting the action when it made him feel nauseous. He discretely put a hand to his stomach to settle it. “There’s that to be thankful for, at least. I’m alive, so I suppose that some of your many attempts at Driver’s Ed must have sunk in.” Though honestly, it could have just been reflexes that caused her to stop the car.

May looked like she wanted to retaliate, but thought better of it when she saw the pained expression on his face from his headache and stomach uneasiness. Her eyebrows pinched together in guilt, and something about that face made Drew’s irritation fade. 

She squeezed her eyes shut and bowed her head.

“I’m so so sorry, Drew! I hit you with my car and knocked you out and if you want to yell at me or steal my Ribbons or call the cops I understand–”

“Whoa, what?” Drew’s eyes widened. “May, I’m not gonna call the cops on you or…steal your Ribbons? Or anything else. I get it was an accident. You didn’t intentionally hit me with your car.”

“But I gave you head trauma!” she squeaked.

He winced at her volume. “Trust me, I am aware.”

May made a face and lowered her voice. “But you’re not mad?”

He pursed his lips. He certainly wasn’t going to excuse the fact that she hit him with her car, but at the same time he felt that the guilt she felt was probably more than enough punishment for her deed. If he were lucky, maybe this would convince her she was not meant to drive anymore. 

But that didn’t mean he couldn’t take advantage of the situation, at least a little bit.

“Listen, you want to make this up to me somehow?”

May nodded eagerly.

“Take me to dinner.”

The supreme blush on her face was enough to make the request worth it.

“W-what?” she stuttered.

“You heard me. You can take me out to dinner. Somewhere fancy, where we have to dress up. Then we can walk– _not drive_ –to movie theater downtown and go see something together. And then at the end of the night, I’ll decide if your debt to me is paid. If it’s not, we’ll do it again.”

“What do you mean, ‘do it again’?”

He smirked. “Go out again, of course. Though I probably won’t make you pay all the time. Sometimes I will, or we can split the bill, if that will make you more comfortable.”

May just shook her head, like the motion would someone how connect all the dots for her in this conversation.

“Drew, that sounds a lot like….like…..” She looked around, and noticing no one was listening, leaned closer to him and whispered, “dating.”

Drew shrugged. “If that’s how you see it.” He left the interpretation up to her, though he certainly knew how he viewed it. 

May sat thoughtfully for a moment, a torturous moment for Drew. Maybe May would accept his offer and go on a date with him, or maybe she would head for the hills, leaving her Ribbons behind for him to apparently steal. Frankly, they both seemed like viable options for May to choose, which was why Drew was so worried.

“Okay,” she said with a shy smile. “I’ll pick you up at seven tomorrow.”

Drew had to bite his lip to keep his smirk from growing into a full-blown grin. Who would have thought that the day May Maple finally agreed to date him would begin with her running him over?

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally published 2/28/15)


End file.
